Cancelled
by Miraichaos
Summary: Konami's favorite anime gets cancelled
A/N: I don't know what to do right now because of the cancellation of World Trigger. If you listen carefully you might here me having an existential crisis. I did start reading the manga about a month ago, but I liked seeing everything get animated. Plus, all three of the shows I watched on Saturday were either canceled, finished their season, or went on hiatus. I'm not sure what to do with my Saturdays now, since I don't have a life. Anyone else in the same boat?

* * *

"The nice thing about defense duty during the day is that people tend to avoid trying to sneak into the Forbidden Zone at that time, so you don't have to deal with them," Kyosuke said as he and Reiji walked into Tamakoma after finishing a shift of defense duty.

The shift had gone as usual. A few Trion Soldiers here and there. A Marmod, a few Bamsters, nothing to write home about. The two felt fortunate to have not run into any idiotic kids trying to be cool by wandering in the Forbidden Zone until nearly getting killed by Neighbors. Civilians were far too difficult to deal with. Keeping them safe by eliminating threats was a Border agents job, but keeping them happy was a job for the PR squads, such as Arashiyama squad.

As Kyosuke and Reiji made their way to the living area, planning to chill out for a while until their kouhai finished up what they were doing at HQ and came back to train, they found an odd sight and paused in the doorway.

"Konami-senpai?" Kyosuke questioned, neither he nor Reiji sure of exactly what they were seeing. Their strawberry blond team mate was laying face down on the couch in a mess of frazzled hair, which was splayed out around her on the couch as if she had flopped down to where she was laying.

"Are you alright?" Reiji asked, his voice a mix of slight concern and a lot of confusion.

There was a groan from the couch before Konami shifted, her arms, which had hung over the edges of the couch, moving under her body before she slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting. The young men in the room wished she had just stayed as she had been.

Konami had a dejected look on her face that could only be explained as one of sadness and loss. The small amount of make up she wore was smuged, her ruined mascara coating the area around her eyes a dark gray, making her look like a raccoon. Her usually neat hair was disheveled and her clothes were rumpled and creased. To sum it up, it looked like she had found out that her parents put down her favorite pet without telling her while she was out of town. That couldn't have been the issue though, since Konami didn't have pets.

"Konami-senpai? Is something wrong?" Kyosuke asked, taking slow steps toward his team mate as if he was afraid that she'd suddenly pounce on him and rip him to shreds like a tiger. However, all Konami did was continue to stare with that same lost look in her watery eyes. Then, she suddenly burst.

"Torimaru! It's gone! It's gooooone!" she whined, slumping over and dropping her face onto the arm rest so it was out of view. Her body trembled and her shoulders heaved as if she was sobbing, but there was no noise, and both Reiji and Kyosuke knew that Konami wasn't much of a crier.

"What's gone?" Kyosuke asked, his shoulders slumping slightly. If she was talking about her snacks again...

"My favorite anime! It's timeslot was given to some stupid sports program! NOW I CAN'T WATCH IT ANYMORE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE?!" Konami complained with a pout, hanging her body over the armrest so that her upper torso, head and arms dangled off the couch, her hair filling the gap between her head and the floor before pooling on the carpet.

Kyosuke sighed and walked over, forgetting being careful. He was glad that Konami was simply sulking, since it was better than a real problem, such as a friend of hers being killed by Neighbors or something extreme like that. It would have been better though if there was no problem, because Konami was a bit hard to deal with when she sulked, especially after she got through her sulking phase and went into Hulk mode. She would spend hours in virtual training, destroying entire buildings with her battle axe in rage.

The raven patted his senpai's back a few times sympathetically before turning to look at Reiji. He frowned when he noticed that the tall man was not in the room, and cursed himself for not getting the same idea.

Kyosuke didn't say a word as he sat down in the space on the couch that Konami was not taking up, picking up the remote and putting on a random show. He waited as Konami slowly got over her sadness, eventually moving to sit upright, her eyes locking on the television screen, studying it with only half her attention.

After at least forty five minutes, Konami suddenly got to her feet.

"I'm using the virtual training room..." she mumbled with an annoyed tone before storming out of the room. Kyosuke watched her go, then pulled out his phone to check a text.

From: Osamu

 _We'll be at Tamakoma soon. Kuga and I are just waiting for Chika to finish with joint sniper practice_

Kyosuke sighed. For the sake of Yuma, he hoped the young Neighbor was called off to do something else and didn't come to train with Konami for a day or two.


End file.
